A wireless channel is a transmission media of a wireless signal. A current wireless router may perform wireless signal interaction with an intelligent terminal device, such as intelligent mobile phone, tablet and computer, via the wireless channel.
The wireless router may usually divide its radio spectrum (such as, 2.4 GHz) into a plurality of wireless channels, such as 11 or 13 wireless channels. And being powered on to activate, the wireless router may usually use one of wireless channels as a current working channel and perform the wireless signal interaction with the intelligent terminal device via the current working channel. The working channel of the wireless router could be selected and set by a user, or could be set to default settings by the wireless router.
The working channel of the wireless router usually suffers from disturbances to varying degrees. The disturbance sources thereof may include a nearby wireless router (for example, a wireless router of neighbor), a microwave oven, a Bluetooth module, a cordless telephone, a wireless mouse and a wireless headset, or even an air conditioning and a refrigerator, for example. When the working channel of the wireless router is under the external disturbance, network abnormities such as slow transmission rate of data packet, packet loss or even disconnection usually occur.
When the user notices the abnormity of wireless network, following measures would be normally taken: powering off the wireless router and then re-energizing the wireless router with a predefined time interval (such as a few or more than ten seconds) elapse.
The inventors have found in the implementation of the disclosure that, since the wireless router may still perform the wireless signal interaction with the intelligent terminal device via the original working channel after being re-energized, the network abnormities may not disappear after the wireless router is re-energized. In addition, since the user is required to manually perform the power on/off operation on the wireless router, the user experience of the wireless router is awaiting to be further improved.